Sombras da Vida
by Maylene Angel
Summary: A busca por Kira continua... Com o propósito inicial de competirem pelo nome de L, Mello e Near acabam envolvidos num triângulo amoroso com um destino bastante injusto. Quem será aquela rapariga que enfeitiça todos enquanto jura vingar a morte d L? [CAP1]


**Título** – Sombras da Vida

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Maylene, Mello, Near, Raito, e todas as outras que vocês conhecem e que pertencem a Death Note

**Descrição** – Ficção constituída por 10 capítulos (em princípio, mas depois logo se verá)

**Copyright** – Death Note

**Observações** – Não!!! Eu não deixei de escrever os meus MelloxNear. Para mim este casal é sagrado!!! Mas já andava com saudades de variar um pouco do Yaoi e voltar a escrever uma coisa mais hetero. Então decidi juntar a minha grande criação – a Maylene, uma personagem da minha autoria – com o meu vício de Death Note. Sei que vai ser um sacrifício fazer algo entre um casal hetero após escrever tanta vez e só ver à minha frente MelloxNear, mas veremos o que sairá daqui – xD.

Quando aos avisos… Death Note não me pertence então não venham pedir satisfações. O Mello seria todo meu se o coitado não tivesse tido aquele fim miserável. A Maylene é toda minha e eu controlo a sua vida (muahahaha) – é uma vida desgraçada que leva. O Near foi criado para ser um sobrevivente.

Passando a outro tipo de avisos… esta Fic marca o meu regresso ao Hentai (não estou a pensar fazer nada forte) mas assinalarei esses capítulos na devida altura.

É drama, romance trágico e com suspense.

**Dedicatória** – Dedico à Littledark que teve a paciência de perder tempo a ajudar-me a ganhar ideias para começar a escrever. Dedico ao Didi (Arkantos) que também teve a paciência para me ajudar a encontrar um nome para ela. E dedico a todos os que adorarem o Near e o Mello. EU VENERO O MELLO!!! ELE É O MEU SEX GOD!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1 – O Reencontro**

Passava da meia-noite quando dois olhos azuis fitaram a pequeno relógio de pulso. Ajeitou-se melhor no assento enquanto via várias casas, ruas, pessoas a andarem muito depressa, devido ao efeito do movimento do carro onde seguia. Ao final de mais uns quantos minutos, lá a viatura abrandou e parou defronte a um edifício da polícia judiciária.

Alguém veio-lhe abrir a porta e as suas vestes negras, compridas e bordadas com folhos de renda bateram no chão, arrastando-se e limpando todo o pavimento que ficava para trás. Uma figura delicada caminhou até à entrada e foi recebida por policiais, que a conduziram até um escritório, dentro do edifício.

No escritório esperava-os um homem calvo, com um distintivo de oficial com elevado cargo na camisa.

- Seja bem vinda senhora Ryuga. Recebi a sua carta e é com uma honra que a tentarei ajudar em tudo o que puder.

Ela estendeu-lhe a sua mão graciosamente e esperou que fosse beijada, o que não foi demorado. O homem beijou-a num cumprimento agradável e reparou que ela tinha as unhas pintadas de negro mas a pele era muito macia e clara, contrastando imenso com todo o negro que a envolvia.

- Fiquei feliz que tenha manifestado o seu interesse em ajudar-nos neste caso. Desejo capturar Kira o quanto antes…

- Eu entendo e quero mostrar-me desde já disponível, apesar de se tratar de um assunto muito delicado. Foi uma covardia do nosso presidente ter desmontado a equipa da SPK só porque Kira o ameaçou. Fui afastado do meu cargo mas ainda gostaria de ajudar nas investigações.

Ela foi convidada a sentar-se num sofá da sala e foi servida com uma chávena de chá.

- Kira vive no Japão e possivelmente é japonês. A sua primeira vítima foi assassinada aqui na região de Kantou e todas as precederam também eram criminosos japoneses.

- E como é que acha que ele mata?

- Precisa de um nome e de um rosto, possivelmente precisa de escrever o nome da vítima sobre a sua foto e a arma seria uma caneta emprestada pelo demónio. – ao ouvir estas palavras, o agente arregalou os olhos e estremeceu. – Porém, ele não conseguiria fotos de todos os criminosos e isso deita esta teoria por terra. Então talvez possuía uma folha especial e basta-lhe escrever o nome enquanto tem a imagem da vítima na mente. Deve tratar-se da folha de um caderno…

Ela engoliu mais um pouco de chá e quando devolveu o olhar ao homem reparou que ele a olhava fascinado.

- Chegou a essa conclusão sem mais informações?

- Sim… infelizmente não tenho acesso aos dados da investigação de L.

- Então…

- Sim. L está mesmo morto. – respondeu ela prontamente, poisando a sua xícara na mesa.

- Então a informação que Near deu…

- Near… – nervosamente, ela voltou o olhar para a chávena – Trabalhou para ele, não foi?

- Trabalhei sim, apesar de nunca o ter visto pessoalmente. Mas após a dissolução da SPK fui afastado de todos os meus cargos e nem pude continuar mais do seu lado.

- E ainda mantém contacto com ele?

- Infelizmente, desconheço o seu paradeiro. Mas possuo o contacto de um membro que ainda permanece do seu lado.

Os olhos dela brilharam e num impulso encarou o homem, aproximando-se o mais que pôde com os olhos suplicantes.

- Pode levar-me até Near?

O olhar da rapariga pareceu mais decidido que nunca e fitou-o muito intensamente, esperando a resposta que certamente ouviria.

- É claro.

………

- Conseguiste o que querias?

Uma voz falou com a rapariga mal que entrou dentro do carro. Um vulto estava sentado ao seu lado, remexendo num telemóvel já sem bateria.

- Consegui sim. Tenho o contacto de alguém directamente ligado a Near.

- Porque continuas com essa ideia estúpida? Já não basta esses pirralhos andarem a brincar com a vida e tu ainda te vais meter.

A jovem respirou fundo e olhou através da janela. O carro tinha voltado a estar em movimento.

- Eu vou fazer Kira pagar pela morte dele. – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela cara dela, molhando as rendas que envolviam o seu pescoço. – Sem dúvida que ele irá pagar por todos os crimes que cometeu.

O vulto meteu o telemóvel no bolso das calças e cruzou os braços e as pernas.

- Afinal o que ele tinha de tanto especial? Era só mais um falhado que teve o que merecia… Ninguém o mandou brincar com o destino.

Ela o olhou colericamente apesar do seu rosto estar todo esborratado das lágrimas que tinham arrastado consigo toda a maquilhagem. Fechou o punho com força e controlou-se o máximo que conseguiu.

- Ele não era falhado… Era um génio! Quem Kira devia ter morto não era ele… mas sim tu.

xxxXxxxXxxx

Um telefone tocou dentro da SPK. Near esticou o seu braço para atender o minúsculo telefone que se encontrava ao seu lado. Era um pequeno rapaz que se vestia totalmente de branco, até os seus cabelos eram incolores. Tinha olhos negros que se enchiam de brilho quando estava perante um desafio excitante e, na maior parte das vezes, encontrava-se sentado no chão a brincar com bonecos ou sentado na cadeira, de uma forma primitiva, a enrolar o seu cabelo entre os dedos.

- Estou?

- Near…

- Lester, diz.

- Acabei de receber um telefonema… – ele hesitou um pouco. – sobre o caso de Kira. Querem pedir cooperação total.

- E quem pode desejar cooperação de uma equipa que se dissolveu e só restamos nós? – perguntou Near sem desviar a sua atenção do puzzle que montava sentado no chão.

- Parece que alguém deseja falar contigo pessoalmente.

- A não ser que a informação seja útil… não estou interessado.

- Ele também deixou um nome… Maylene Ryuga…

As peças que Near ia encaixar caíram no chão e espalharam-se à sua volta. Ele abriu os seus olhos de espanto e não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Maylene… Ryuga…

- Lester! – disse com uma voz impulsiva. – Trá-la cá por favor.

- Entendido.

O telefone foi desligado e o rapaz não conseguiu encontrar mais concentração para voltar a colocar as peças nos devidos lugares. Ficou embrenhado em pensamentos… Afinal o que ela estava ali a fazer? Já tinham passado tantos anos…

Tinha acabado de desligar a conversa que tivera com o segundo L quando, ao olhar para uma das cameras que monitorizava a entrada do edifício, viu um carro parado. De dentro dele acabara de sair um indivíduo mas que mal tivera tempo de observar devidamente. A sua atenção estava presa na figura feminina que se arrastava pelo caminho e entrava por entre as portas muito simples e usuais com sensores ao movimento e que se abriam só pela aproximação.

Um homem forte de cabelos muito curtos e loiros, com uma aparência americana, esperava-os do outro lado. Fez uma pequena vénia à rapariga mas quando fitou o sujeito que a acompanhava ficou branco, não conseguindo evitar a expressão atónita que se apoderara da sua face, e recuou. Os seus olhos só podiam estar a transmitir imagens falsas…

- Lester, não é verdade?

Ele foi trazido à realidade por uma voz definida e grave. Ela estava mesmo à frente dele esperando qualquer cumprimento ou acenação. E Lester beijou a mão dela e não pôde deixar de se espantar com tal beleza. Prosseguiram pelos corredores do edifício da SPK. Tinham subido 23 andares quando o elevador parou e abriu as portas.

Conduziu-os por mais uma dúzia de corredores até pararem à frente de uma porta blindada a ferro e com canhões no trinco da fechadura. Ele avançou e, carregando num botão, abriu a porta. De outro lado iluminou-se uma ampla divisão cheia de televisores com as mais diversas imagens, cheia de brinquedos espalhados pelo chão e cheia de computadores e fios. Não havia um único candeeiro ligado, a única iluminação fazia-se através dos aparelhos ligados, concedendo um efeito fantasmagórico à sala.

Foram precisos alguns minutos para que se adaptassem àquela claridade estranha. Quando sentiram que os seus olhos já se haviam habituado, vislumbraram um vulto sentado no chão, de costas voltadas. Remexia ruidosamente em peças de plástico, tentando encaixá-las num pequeno robot quase completamente montado.

A jovem avançou, detendo-se a escassos centímetros da pequena figura encurvada. Reparou que se vestia todo de branco, com calças e uma camisa pouco amarrotadas; tinha cabelos curtos, despenteados e esbranquiçados. Afinal, era assim que ela se recordava de Near.

- Sejam bem vindos à SPK. Não estava nada à espera de os ver por aqui…

- Near… – a voz dela estava ligeiramente alta e desiludida. – Porque não me avisaste… que o… meu irmão morreu?

Near parou de brincar com o robot e fixou, o que para ele era, o vazio.

- Isso era uma informação irrelevante. Não há nada que possa trazer L de novo à vida e também não há nada que possas fazer aqui.

- Vejo que não mudaste nada nestes anos todos. Mas há algo que posso fazer sim… eu vou ajudar-vos a apanhar Kira e ver o seu fim, pois só assim ele poderá descansar em paz.

E, surpreendentemente, ele levantou-se do chão. Caminhou até à mesa à sua frente e agarrou num livro volumoso e disse:

- Aqui está tudo o que consegui recolher durante estes anos que investiguei por minha conta o caso. Não é algo em que possas ajudar e nem pretendo que te envolvas nisto.

- Eu entendo Near… mas responde só a uma dúvida que eu já tenho a alguns tempos. A arma que Kira usa para matar é um caderno, não é?

Near se virou imediatamente para ela. Como ela conseguira deduzir tal facto se ele precisara de uns bons meses para juntar todos os dados da investigação de L e agarrar aquela solução? Mas se já era espanto que tomava posse do seu rosto, mal que os seus olhos recaíram sobre a figura à sua frente, o seu coração disparou.

Ali estava a pessoa que estivera presente em muitos dos seus sonhos infantis. Fadada com uma beleza surpreendente, os seus cabelos negros, ligeiramente ondulados, recaíam suavemente pelas suas costas até mais abaixo da cintura; os olhos de um azul profundo celestial inundavam a pele clara num brilho divino. Ela vestia um vestido pelos joelhos, rodado, coberto de folhos e totalmente preto com adornos em metal. Atrás dela escondia-se na escuridão uma figura que ele não conseguia definir mas sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava. Por ele, nem tinha entrado ali se não a tivesse a acompanhar.

- Near… – após estar minutos enfeitiçado, sentiu algo a envolver as suas mãos. Olhou para baixo e viu a Maylene sentada aos seus pés a agarrar-lhe as mãos enquanto o olhava suplicante. – Por favor… deixa-me ajudar-te! Em memória do L… em memória do meu irmão!!!

E sem saber como, ele apenas deu por si a ajoelhar-se à sua frente, retribuindo aquele aperto de mãos maternal e a perder-se mais uma vez naqueles olhos luzidios e viciantes.

**Fim do 1º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aqui fica o primeiro capítulo. É só uma introdução e muito mais virá no próximo. Quem será a figura que desperta tanto espasmo em todos menos em Near?


End file.
